The proper navigation of an aircraft in all phases of its flight is based to a large extent upon the ability to determine the terrain and position over which an aircraft is passing. In this regard, instrumentation, such as radar systems, and altimeters in combination with the use of accurate electronic terrain maps, which provide the height of objects on a map, aid in the flight path of the aircraft. Electronic terrain maps are well known in this area of technology and no further discussion in the creation of electronic terrain maps will discussed. Presently, electronic terrain maps are used to assist in the navigation of aircraft.
FIG. 1 shows an aircraft 2 with the Doppler effect illustrated by isodops as a result of selection by the use of Doppler filters. The area between the isodops of the Doppler configuration will be referred to as swaths. The Doppler filter, and resulting isodops are well known in this area of technology and will not be explained in any further detail. Further, the aircraft 2 in the specification will be assumed to have a vertical velocity of zero. As is known, if a vertical velocity exists, the median 8 of the Doppler effect will shift depending on the vertical velocity. If the aircraft 2 has a vertical velocity in a downward direction, the median of the Doppler would shift to the right of the figure. If the aircraft 2 has a vertical velocity in an upward direction, the Doppler would shift to the left of the figure. Again, it will be assumed in the entirety of the specification that the vertical velocity is zero for the ease of description. However, it is known that a vertical velocity almost always exists.
Radar illuminates a ground patch bounded by the antenna beam 10 from an aircraft 2. FIG. 1a shows a top view of the beam 10 along with the Doppler effect and FIG. 1b shows the transmission of the beam 10 from a side view. To scan a particular area, range gates are used to further partition the swath created by the Doppler filter. To scan a certain Doppler swath, many radar range gates operate in parallel. With the range to each partitioned area determined, a record is generated representing the contour of the terrain below the flight path. The electronic maps are used with the contour recording to determine the aircraft's position on the electronic map. This system is extremely complex with all the components involved as well as the number of multiple range gates that are required to cover a terrain area. As a result, the computations required for this system are very extensive.
In addition to the complexity, the precision and accuracy of the distance to a particular ground area or object has never been attained. As is well known in this area, a larger antenna would result in a greater accuracy. For satellites and larger vehicles, a larger antenna could be used and precise, accurate determination of position could be performed. However, for aircraft and other smaller flying apparatus such as missiles for example, it would be infeasible to use a large antenna. It would be desirable and beneficial if a smaller, precise navigational means could be used. Furthermore, it would be desirable and beneficial if a less complex system for determining the position of an aircraft existed.